Analysis engines that analyze various types of data have been developed with the advance of information processing technology. There are various types of analysis engines, such as an analysis engine that generates location information tracing the flow of a person from moving image data, an analysis engine that specifies a person from still image data, and an analysis engine that generates text data from speech data.
Patent Document 1 discloses a system that realizes combining the results of analysis by a plurality of analysis engines and thereby obtaining an analysis result with higher reliability. To be specific, Patent Document 1 discloses a system that detects the positions of a plurality of persons by a position sensor, detects the ID numbers of optical ID tags applied to the respective persons by an ID sensor, and thereby estimates the positions of the respective persons. The position sensor is, for example, a floor sensor that senses the pressure load of a site on which a person steps. The ID sensor is applied to, for example, the chest of each person and detects an output from an optical ID tag that transmits identification information by flashing of an LED.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-240295
However, because use of a combination of such analysis engines is stereotyped in Patent Document 1 described above, there is a problem that it is impossible to further increase the reliability of an analysis result depending on the situation. That is to say, Patent Document 1 discloses use of a combination of the ID sensor for detecting the position of each person and the position sensor for complementing the reliability of the detected position, but does not disclose use of a combination of other analysis results to obtain a new analysis result. Therefore, there arises a problem that the reliability of an analysis result is considerably low under a certain condition and a problem that versatility is low because it is impossible to execute analysis in response to change of the situation.